Inuyasha: Blood of Dreams
by Lacey-Desire
Summary: Kagome constantly gets dreams about her getting killed and she wakes up with some of the injuries from the dream! But when kagome has a dream that really effects her life, it actually comes true and it's up to Inuyasha now.
1. prologue

A desk with a man sitting on it's wobbly chair.

The man began to sketch a picture.

A head of a man with dog ears sprouted out of his head and a young girl in the background, all cut up.

"I'm the monk they call Miroku.

I have a priceless story I know you want to hear.

About a girl named Kagome and a boy name Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and I were hunting to kill and seek revenge on an evil man named Naraku.

I can tell what happens when you meat the blood of dreams…"

**Sorry it's so short but it is the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first ever Inuyasha Fanfic so I hope it's good!**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Wow Kagome! This meal is great!" Shippuo blurted as he took a huge bit of a hot dog. "What is this any way?" He asked. Kagome replied by saying "Hot dog." Shippuo looked puzzled. "Why would I want to eat a dog?" Kagome chuckled slightly. Inuyasha sat behind her with his arms crossed. "Yeah Kagome, Why would you? Would you just walk up to me and all of a sudden take a huge bite out of ME?" Kagome laughed loudly. Kagome's gaze turned to Sango with Kirara on her lap. She reached down for her cup when she realized the water inside of it shook slightly. She looked around nervously. "Inuyasha! There is a jewel shard over there!" Kagome said, pointed towards the mountains. As if answering her call, what looked like a giant gopher with blank eyes appeared from behind the mountains. "It's in its tail!" Kagome shouted. "No problem!" Inuyasha yelled while jumping up. Miroku shot up from where he was sitting. Sango shook Kirara awake. Kagome reached to her basket on her bike and pulled out her bow and her arrows. She aimed her bow at the tail. She watched the arrow fly. But Inuyasha had jumped up and tried to slash the tail. Instead of hitting the tail, it went through Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome looked terrified. "Sorry Inuyasha!" She yelled, with a worried look on her face. She pulled another arrow out and she aimed it at its head. The arrow went strait into its forehead. Inuyasha noticed the tail wagged back and forth. He made motions with his sword creating wind going the opposite direction. He looked. "Yes. The spot where I can use the wind scar." Inuyasha said. He heaved up the sword and yelled. "WIND SCAR!" He slammed the sword hard at the ground. The gopher had gotten slashed in half. As he dissolved, the jewel shard began to show itself. Inuyasha picked it up. "Here, Kagome." He said, tossing it to Kagome. She put it into a little glass jar around her neck. Inuyasha grabbed his injured shoulder. Kagome ran up to it to help him out. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" She said. "Aw, it's nothin' but a scratch." Inuyasha said, yanking the arrow out. "Sorry Inuyasha but I told my mom I'd be back in five minutes." She said, looking at her watch. "Where I live, it'd be bedtime." Kagome said. She ran for the well. As she jumped in, the well shined. It was a light blue color.

Kagome thumped against the ground. She climbed up the well. Trying not to be noticed, she tip-toed to her room. She got dressed up in the dark. She lay in bed. Kagome drifted into sleep.

_Kagome jumped into the well and arrived at Inuyasha's time. But when she popped her head out of the well, the sky, the grass, the trees, every thing was red! Terrified, Kagome began to walk around looking for Inuyasha and the group. "Inuyasha? Shippuo? Miroku? Anyone?" She called. She heard growling behind her. She jerked her body around. It was Kirara! Except this Kirara was red instead of yellow. She had a vicious look on her face. "Kirara!" A voice called from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around. "Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango replied by grabbing her boomerang and tossing it at Kagome. She was tossed to the ground, all bloody._

Kagome awoke. "I-it was just a bad dream." She breathed. She looked at the mirror to brush her hair. "WHAT!" She shouted. Her face was cut up. She was bleeding all over the place. Kagome noticed it was all in the exact same spot as in the dream. She pulled open her drawer and pulled out a large pink box. On the box were the words 'First Aid.' "This will have to do." She assumed. After covering up her arms and back, she bandaged her face. She made her way through the house and ran up to the well. As she jumped in she thought about how the others would react to all the bandages. She poked her head out of the well. The red of the land startled her. It was just like her dream. She shook her head. Now it was normal. "Phew, it was just my imagination." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, she's here!" Someone yelled from behind her. "Thank god!" Kaede shouted. Kagome got up and walked to Kaede. "Why are you guys so happy to see me?" Inuyasha jolted up from the forest. "She's here!" He said looking around. "DON'T WORRY ME LIKE THAT KAGOME!" He shouted once he saw her. "Huh?" She replied. "Inuyasha caught your sent at the middle of the night and followed it. He found very much of your blood on the ground along with what looked like a decayed body. We thought it was yours." After saying this, Kaede noticed the bandages. "Come sit, I'll help you heal your wounds." Kagome sat with Kaede and she explained everything she saw in her dream and that she woke up like this. Sango and Kirara sat down and as soon as they heard the story they were stunned. "Ok so you're saying WE killed you?" Sango said. "No actually YOU killed me." Kagome answered.

"So as I was saying, I woke up and-" Kagome stopped there. She had heard something behind her. A long spider-like arm came out of a bush at a high speed and within seconds grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her into the bush. Kagome screamed loudly. Inuyasha saw something huge rise from behind the bush. It tossed Kagome at the ground and was holding the bottle of jewel shards.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oi! Please review! I really need them to keep this story alive!**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, angry. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted. "No! If you use wind tunnel the jewel shards will be sucked in to!" It was too late. The wind tunnel was going and started to suck in the monster. "No!" Kagome's out cold body began to get closer to Miroku's hand. "I- Can't- Control- It!" Miroku grunted. Inuyasha looked around nervously. Inuyasha jumped and hit Miroku's hand with his sword. Miroku screamed in pain. The wind tunnel stopped instantly. "Damn!" Inuyasha had realized he sliced off Miroku's hand like using his knife on butter. Every thing but the creature's arm was in the wind tunnel. The creature's hand was holding the bottle of shards. The hand dissolved and the bottle dropped to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha couldn't find her. "No…" He gasped. Miroku winced slightly and walked up to Inuyasha. "What are you, Crazy!" He shouted. Inuyasha glared at him. "Stop talking and look for Kagome!"

Kagome hid behind the bush. Something from somewhere kept whispering the sentence "If they find you, I'll kill you…" in her ear. She didn't want to risk it. An hour passed until they left. Kagome did nothing but cry silently the whole time. She snook past the camp, constantly dodging glances. She leapt into the well and was very terrified about going to bed. As she got undressed she tried to avoid going to bed so she wouldn't dream. Unfortunately, she was too tired to stay up.

_Kagome leapt out of the well into the feudal era. Inuyasha and Shippo were fast asleep by the well. Miroku was sleeping next to them with his handless arm across his chest. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had looked as if he was half way through the process of turning full demon. She saw a jewel shard's glow somewhere in the forest. "Inu-" Kagome decided not to wake him up. She walked into the forest. Somebody was there. He was holding the jewel shard. "She won't last for too long. I'm going to mess with her mind until it costs her dearly." The man said. "Die!" She heard behind her. She turned around. Full blood demon Inuyasha was behind her. Kagome jumped back. The man turned around calmly. "Look who came. My faithful friend. Die priestess!" Inuyasha leapt at her. Her arm got slashed badly. She clutched her arm. "I'm not fighting you Inuyasha. Kill me if that is your desire."_

Kagome burst upwards. She touched her arm and ran to a mirror. "Phew no cuts." She breathed. She got dressed and ran downstairs to make breakfast. She packed omelets, bacon, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice. She sprinted up to the well. She was about to jump in when she saw that plants were covering up the well. "Oh, not again!" She sighed. She ran back inside. "Mom? Do we have any… arrows around the house?" She asked.

Inuyasha was sitting by the well. He held a new wound he had just gotten. "Damn. Why does this wound hurt so badly?" He grunted. He yawned. "Inuyasha…" A voice called from somewhere. "Naraku! I know that voice!" He shouted. "Become my servant and I won't continue to kill Kagome little by little." The voice chanted. "No… Kagome is alive! How could you? Let her go, Naraku!" he called. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a blast of pain. His eyes began to go blank. His face started to get little purple slash marks across his cheeks. But instead of it continuing, he fell asleep and didn't transform anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**Phew, this one is full of action! Well not full but it's all right.**

Frustrated, Kagome searched around the house. "Mom? Do we?" She yelled. She rested her hand on the wall. She began to think about what she could do. She snook into her grandpa's room and searched through the closet. "No, that's not it…" She said pushing aside a box of party favors. "Aha!" She said. She took a headless arrow and a bow. Without thinking she ran to the well. "It worked last time…" She looked at the sacred tree. "But that time it had a head." She stretched the bow with the arrow. Surprised, she noticed that when she shot it at the plants, something formed at the tip. The object grew and slowly turned into a head.

The arrow glowed as it grew nearer. Than finally the arrow hit the plants and she jumped in. The plants seemed to heal themselves above her and covered the top of the well. "Darn." She whispered to herself. She grabbed the arrow that was also falling and when she landed on the ground she aimed the bow and arrow at the plants above her. She let go of the arrow and it bursted through the plants. Before they could heal themselves, she leapt through the top. "Inuyasha!" She shouted as she ran to the body lying on the ground next to her. He looked as if he was full demon again. "Kagome… they will find you if you stay…" A voice said above her. "Naraku! You were saying that!" She yelled up. Inuyasha began to wake. The first thing he saw was Kagome.

"Inu-uhg!" She held her side. An evil cackle filled the air. "I warned you Kagome! When I say 'don't let them see you' I mean don't let them see you!" Kagome felt weaker. She slowly began to collapse. "I'll leave the rest to you, my little friend." Naraku said. Inuyasha began to loose control of himself. Kagome noticed something. She saw that there was something in his fore head. "A red jewel shard!" Kagome tried to say. Inuyasha's eyes were turning red. Large pupils became visible on his crimson eyes. His nails grew a bit larger. "Inuyasha no!" someone called. Kagome struggled to turn around and noticed Sango and Kirara were behind her.

Sango's face got mixed up. Miroku was behind her. Kagome heard a smack and "This is hardly the time Miroku!" Shippo sat behind them and said "Idiot." Referring to Miroku, of course. Kagome shook her head. She stood up. "Naraku! What's going on?" She yelled. Kagome screamed in pain. Wounds began to grow all over her. They were the wounds from last night's dream. He's going to make Inuyasha kill me… Kagome thought. She grinned. Inuyasha lifted his left hand as if he was going to attack. I'm just going to have to do something a little weird. Kagome walked to the forest because she was too weak to run. "Die priestess!" Naraku yelled. She leapt back. Kagome sprung off the tree near her. She hit Inuyasha and she hugged him. "Sorry, Inuyasha…" She whispered in his ear. She stabbed an arrow into the spot of the jewel shard. Tears poured down her face.

In anger Inuyasha slashed Kagome across the chest. Kagome fell motionless to the floor. "Kagome!" Everyone but Inuyasha and Naraku yelled (of course). Just after that the jewel shard popped out of his head and hit the ground. He quickly turned half demon again and fell to the ground, weak. The evil laugh that could be heard in the background began to fade and the shard in front of Inuyasha disappeared. Everybody stared angry at the sky until Shippo heard something drip. A tear had hit a puddle of blood. "Err… was Inuyasha crying!" He said, obviously confused. He was sitting next to Kagome. He ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around Kagome's largest wound, the one he himself had given her. He picked her up. "C'mon guys we need to get to Kaede." He said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but its kinda a look at what's gonna happen, you know? **

_Kagome awoke. "Inuyasha, what happened?" She stood up. She noticed the sky was red. Kagome was slashed in the back. She jerked around and saw nothing was behind her. "W-who's there?" she said, hesitating. "Kagome you're ok!" she heard behind her. When she turned around, still there was nothing. "Guys?" She called. Worried she looked around. "Inuyasha? Are you there? Someone?" She yelled. "Kagome!" once again you turned around. "Sango! Miroku!" She yelled relieved. Their eyes turned red and red Kirara appeared from behind Sango. Kagome backed up frightened. "Kagome help!" She heard behind her. "Shippo!" She said as she turned around. Shippo leapt into her hands. "What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked. "It's Inuyasha!" He yelled. Once again she was slashed in the back. The force knocked her over. She turned her head to see Kirara had fiercely attacked her back and she was loosing a lot of blood. This cut is too bad, I need a bandage or I'll lose too much blood. She thought. She stood up to face Sango and Miroku. Scared, she backed up only to hit someone behind her. She screamed. She was slashed in the head. She looked up. The one who slashed her in the head was Inuyasha! Kagome got a better hold on Shippo and ran out the door. Then a boy that looked like Sango's little brother Kohaku ran up from behind a rock and began to give chase. Except this Kohaku looked about Inuyasha's age. His hair was different and he had different weapons. He leapt forward and pinned Kagome down. "I am Mujahid. Master Naraku hired me to get rid of the thing Inuyasha cared about most." Kagome's memory turned to the time she had kissed Inuyasha. She shook her head. Mujahid raised his weapon and real Kagome awoke with a start._

"INUYASHA, HELP!" Kagome shouted as she bursted upwards from the bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Will Inuyasha finally take action? And, who is this Mujahid?**

Kagome was worried about this dream. What about the others? This is the third dream where her friends turned against her. And what about Mujahid? She had never heard of a villain who tells there enemy about their entire plan. This was too weird for comfort. As she sat there wondering, she heard Shippo yell "She's awake!" Everyone rushed to the door. Kagome sighed. "I hafta go home now guys." She gave a nervous look to Shippo. They were chasing him in her dream. "But before I go, I need to talk to Shippo. Alone!" She pointed out, staring at Inuyasha. They walked out and sat on the edge of the well. This was a risk, but it was the only thing she could do to make Shippo strong enough to protect himself. "Here." She said to Shippo. Kagome pulled out a jewel shard and gave it to Shippo. "I had a dream; this is the only way to help. Take it and if the others attack, protect yourself." Shippo stared at her puzzled. "Don't tell the others." Kagome said. Shippo slipped the shard in his pocket. They didn't know that, in the bushes, misbehaving Inuyasha was peeking in on there conversation. "What! What does she mean by 'If the others attack'! And why did she give him a shard?" Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome leapt into the well into her own era. After climbing out of the well, she stepped on the once moist soil.

When Kagome walked outside, she noticed that her grass and plants were drying up and dying. "Why is it so dry? It's the middle of spring." She continued walking on. When she got to her house she felt weak. "That's strange. I was perfectly fine a minute ago." She said. But just two steps later she had fainted.

_Kagome stands at cross roads. When she looked to the right, she pictured Inuyasha's face. But when she looked left, she pictured Naraku. She began to step left. But in a half second she flashed into Kikyo. She was clutching the full shikon jewel in her hand as she walked down the path. At the edge of the path, Naraku was visible with a devilish grin. About two feet away from Naraku, Kikyo turned back into Kagome and she stepped up to Naraku. Kagome turned around and stared at a distant Inuyasha running down the path with his sword clutched securely in his sweaty fists. Naraku's hand rose upwards as he grabbed the back on Kagome's neck. Inuyasha stopped in front of them realizing it's a threat to kill Kagome if he neared. Kagome stared emotionless at Inuyasha as he stood in awe. Inuyasha needed to save her. He stepped forward. "Big mistake." The first sentence of the dream echoed fear into Kagome's once emotionless eyes. Naraku lifted his other hand to the middle of Kagome's back. With a hard lunge the arm went completely through Kagome. She fell to the ground as Inuyasha's fearful face filled with the rare to find tears._

This night Kagome never awoke. Instead a huge wound formed along her back. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting by the well awaiting Kagome's return. The sun was directly in the center of the sky, or 12:00, and she still havened came. He was worried that something was wrong. She has been acting funny lately. He had better check it out. He leapt into the well. After sneaking around the strange dry lands, he finds Kagome laying motionless on her stoop. Inuyasha ran up and stared into the pale face. He touched her hand and the entire dream flashed in front of his concerned eyes. "Mujahid." Kagome muttered. Worried he stepped back and ran back to the well. What did she mean by Mujahid? Was she warning us? Worse yet, what was the vision about? Inuyasha thought. As Inuyasha jumped into the well, He thought, what should I worry about more, Naraku killing her or this Mujahid? Or maybe Kikyo is something to be concerned about. Many questions filled his mind. Then something came to him, Kagome knew this was happening, and gave a shard to Shippo, something bad was very soon going to happen.


	7. Chapter 6

**I must admit Inuyasha is a bit… well out of character this chapter. Sorry that it's so short!**

"What!" Shippo yelled out. Inuyasha had tried to explain things but couldn't. With tears in his eyes, Shippo stared at his pocket with the jewel shard. Was this what she meant, 'When the others attack'? "Inuyasha, if you saw her recent dream, can you go back and see some of the other dreams, possibly one where you guys attack?" Before he could answer, Inuyasha smelt something in the distance. "There's not enough time." Shippo stared at Inuyasha's shocked face. In Inuyasha's mind, somehow Kagome's dream worked themselves into his head. Inuyasha fell to his knees. Now he knows what Kagome had gone through then he looked up. Everything was red as Kagome's first dream. Everyone lay dead to the side. And right in front of Inuyasha, Naraku. "Inuyasha?" A familiar voice hissed in his ear. He opened his eyes. Miroku stood in front of him. "You fainted as soon as Shippo asked you to go to Kagome. Are you all right?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku's right hand. "Wait, HOW DID YOU GET YOUR RIGHT HAND BACK!" He blurted. "Huh, what do you mean? I never lost it." Miroku said. This was too confusing. Inuyasha remembered vividly cutting off Miroku's right hand. Inuyasha ears twitched. Miroku noticed a dark figure with something in there hand, it looked like a knife. Miroku's face suddenly became emotionless as he lifted his right hand. He twirled around too fast for the mortal eye could follow. Suddenly the world around him turned into the first dream. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku's emotionless voice echoed through the silent terrain.

Inuyasha slowly turned around in terror, if this was who he thought it was, Inuyasha's life would currently turn into hell on earth. Before he turned around completely, Kagome's scream filled the area. "NO!" He yelled as his hands darted towards the tetsaiga and swiftly took it out of the sheath. He swung it with great force at Miroku. Miroku's body fell down to the ground, piece by piece. Naraku's angry laughter filled the air as Inuyasha panted and held the tetsaiga at the ground, exhausted. He saw a paper at the ground near him. He picked it up.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you're reading this and I'm still alive, you're the luckiest man on earth. But If I'm dead is there anyway to let you know I'm not really? I'm watching you and I need to tell you something I've hid for awhile. Remember the time we kissed? I love you Inuyasha. And If I'm dead, don't ever think its your fault, Never There might be a way for me to come back._

_Kagome._

Inuyasha noticed a small box covered in something colorful near where the letter was. Inuyasha carefully picked it up. Kagome's name was written neatly on a small paper hanging off the side. Inuyasha tore of the colorful paper on the outside and in side was a golden locket. Inuyasha had only seen one once before. Cautiously he tried to open it. Inside was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha held tight in his fist. For that minute only did Inuyasha want to see Kagome even more than anything else in the world?


	8. Chapter 7

**I guess it's finally the end…the Fanfic is pretty short… ah well.**

Inuyasha heard a small meow behind him. It was hard to even trust this meow at the time. He gripped is tetsaiga and his fury took over. He turned around and swung tetsaiga at Kirara and Sango. Shippo stood next to them shocked to see Inuyasha cut his two friends in half. But Shippo couldn't see what Inuyasha could. He didn't notice they were definitely evil. "Ha, I see you're pretty angry of my doings." Inuyasha heard behind him. It only sounded like one person he knew and that was Kohaku. "Whadya' mean 'Your doings' Kohaku?" Inuyasha said. He laughed. "I am not Kohaku anymore. Naraku wanted me to do a much more important job, destroy all you ever cared about." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. His gentle surprised face twisted with anger. "Kagome!" He yelled aloud full of rage. "You did this! Who are you!" He yelled. Without even answering, Kohaku walked up to Kirara and Sango's bodies on the ground. Inuyasha stared at him in anger.

Inuyasha heaved his sword above his shoulders. "Inuyasha!" He heard behind him. He turned around and Kagome was standing behind him. He opened his mouth to talk but, no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out. But as happy as he was to see her alive, she vanished into thin air right in front of him. He turned around again. "Tell me who you are and-" Inuyasha lifted tetsaiga once more "-Tell me what you did with Kagome!" Kohaku smirked and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm Mujahid and I control the fate of your little human." Inuyasha ran towards Mujahid and held the tetsaiga, ready to strike. Mujahid replied just by standing there and saying "Try not to hurt me or your pathetic excuse for a human will vanish." Inuyasha was shocked and stopped in his place. Mujahid's face suddenly twisted. "What's going on!" an arrow suddenly flew out of his forehead. Inuyasha knew these arrows. They were Kagome's! "Who are you calling pathetic!" Kagome's voice rang through the land. As if coming out of nowhere, Kagome appeared behind him.

Kagome's eyes began to glow red and so did a small spec upon her forehead. It was a jewel shard. A black jewel shard. But how could Inuyasha see it? "Wait." He said. The locket! The last locket he owned kept him out of danger too. What if Kagome's soul is in this? Kagome faced Inuyasha. Her soft voice slowly turned into a deep fearsome voice. "Now Inuyasha, It's your turn!" She held up her bow. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. "Not so fast!" He yelled. He pulled of his locket and held it out. This had to work. He began to run. Kagome shot out an arrow. Inuyasha jolted to the side causing it to miss. He threw the locket. Right then Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. The locket flew near Kagome's face and hit the forehead. Kagome passed out immediately after getting hit by the locket. Inuyasha calmed down knowing that its all over. Inuyasha walked up there and picked up the jewel shard. "Inuyasha! Help!" A voice yelled from nowhere it sounded like Shippo. Then it came to Inuyasha, Shippo had a shard! Now that the Kagome troubles are over all he has to do is reclaim the shard that is lost.

He heaved Kagome up onto his back and ran towards the scream and to more adventures soon to come.

_**The End**_


End file.
